Marvel City (film)
Marvel City is a 2020 American 3D computer animated fantasy comedy-drama adventure musical film produced by Illumination. The film is directed by Peyton Reed, written by Jonathan Goldstein and John Francis Daley, and features an ensemble voice cast including . The film is scheduled to be theatrically released on April 7, 2020, by Universal Pictures. Synopsis Plot Cast Robert Downey, Jr..png Chris Hemsworth.png Mark Ruffalo.png Chris Evans.png Scarlett Johansson.png Jeremy Renner.png Don Cheadle.png Paul Rudd.png Benedict Cumberbatch.png Tom Holland.png Evangeline Lilly.png Chadwick Boseman.png Brie Larson.png Zoe Saldana.png Karen Gillan.png Tom Hiddleston.png Paul Bettany.png Elizabeth Olsen.png Anthony Mackie.png Sebastian Stan.png Idris Elba.png Danai Gurira.png Peter Dinklage.png Michael B. Jordan.png Lupita Nyong'o.png Martin Freeman.png Forest Whitaker.png Andy Serkis.png Benedict Wong.png Pom Klementieff.png Dave Bautista.png Vin Diesel.png Bradley Cooper.png Stellan Skarsgård.png Jaimie Alexander.png Ray Stevenson.png Tadanobu Asano.png Zachary Levi.png Gwyneth Paltrow.png Benicio del Toro.png Josh Brolin.png Chris Pratt.png Aaron Taylor Johnson.png James Spader.png Emily VanCamp.png Daniel Brühl.png Cobie Smulders.png Michael Keaton.png Cate Blanchett.png Jeff Goldblum.png Karl Urban.png Anthony Hopkins.png Rene Russo.png William Hurt.png Letitia Wright.png Winston Duke.png Samuel L. Jackson.png Michael Peña.png Walton Goggins.png Laurence Fishburne.png Ben Mendelsohn.png Tessa Thompson.png Jon Favreau.png Natalie Portman.png Marisa Tomei.png Michael Douglas.png Michelle Pfeiffer.png Guy Pearce.png Ben Kingsley.png Rebecca Hall.png Ty Simpkins.png Florence Kasumba.png Ross Marquand.png Video games *''See also: Angry Birds Marvel City and LEGO Marvel City'' Angry Birds Marvel City is a puzzle video game, a crossover between Scorchville, and the Angry Birds series of video games and movies (cutscene only), launched on November 18, 2020, first for Windows, iOS, and Android devices. The game is the twenty-fifth Angry Birds game in the series. The characters are copyrighted from this film. Warner Bros. and Rovio announced that Angry Birds Marvel City will be heading for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, PC, and Nintendo 3DS in conjunction with Warner Bros. Interactive. LEGO Marvel City is a LEGO-themed video game based on Scorch. The game closely follows the plot of the movie, but with some modifications so that it would be more child-friendly, have some extra content and adapt to the two-player gameplay specific to the LEGO formula. Production and development * See also: Production of Marvel City On November 4, 2018, director Peyton Reed tells screenwriters Jonathan Goldstein and John Francis Daley about making their first animated movie. Eavesdropping on their plans, producer Chris Meledandri is inspired by the idea of "making millions of people happy" and meets the creative team that are developing Wakanda City for the screen: Reed, Goldstein, Daley, music composer Alan Silvestri and songwriters Pasek and Paul to make the new movie. On September 3rd, 2019, the first short sneak peak was released. On September 9th, the second trailer was delayed as confirmed and that the film would premiere on March 6th, 2020. Casting The film's casting was mostly done by Sarah Halley Finn. Reed announces that actors from Marvel Live-Action films X2, X-Men: The Last Stand, Iron Man 3, Thor: The Dark World, X-Men: Days of Future Past, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Captain America: Civil War, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Thor: Ragnarok, Black Panther, Avengers: Infinity War, Ant-Man and the Wasp, Captain Marvel, Avengers: Endgame, and Spider-Man: Far From Home will voice the movie's characters. Music * See also: Marvel City/Soundtrack In November 2018, Alan Silvestri was revealed to be scoring the film. Release Scorchville was originally going to be released in October 2018. One year later, Muschietti confirmed that the film's production would be moved up and was set to be released in December 17, 2020. As the red carpet premiere for the movie has been confirmed in Los Angeles, director Reed, producer Chris Meledandri, screenwriters Goldstein and Daley, and many cast members are all scheduled to come to the premiere. Marketing * Main article: Marketing of Marvel City In May 2019, Matthew Broderick and his philanthropic organization Random Act Funding partnered with Omaze to initiate a contest to benefit the organization. A randomly chosen winner from those that donated would receive a Marvel City set visit. Home media * See also: Marvel City (video) It is scheduled to be released on Digital HD, DVD and Blu-ray on March 24, 2021 in the United States. Trivia *The film marks as the longest Illumination movie ever made. *The characters were designed as actors from Thor: The Dark World, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Thor: Ragnarok, Black Panther, Ant-Man and the Wasp, Captain Marvel, Spider-Man: Far From Home, Avengers: Infinity War, and Avengers: Endgame: *Actors from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Home_(2015_film) Home], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Planet_51 Planet 51], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inside_Out_(2015_film) Inside Out], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_2 How to Train Your Dragon 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zootopia Zootopia], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet_&_Clank_(film) Ratchet & Clank], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rio_2 Rio 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Smurfs_2 The Smurfs 2], Big Hero 6, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hotel_Transylvania_2 Hotel Transylvania 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Megamind Megamind], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrek_Forever_After Shrek Forever After], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sing_(2016_American_film) Sing], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monsters_vs._Aliens Monsters vs. Aliens], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_SpongeBob_SquarePants_Movie The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shark_Tale Shark Tale], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brave_(2012_film) Brave], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legends_of_Oz:_Dorothy's_Return Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fantastic_Mr._Fox_(film) Fantastic Mr. Fox], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Horton_Hears_a_Who!_(film) Horton Hears a Who!], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ice_Age:_Collision_Course Ice Age: Collision Course], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zookeeper_(film) Zookeeper], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winnie_the_Pooh_(2011_film) Winnie the Pooh], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smurfs:_The_Lost_Village Smurfs: The Lost Village], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Norm_of_the_North Norm of the North], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Secret_Life_of_Pets_2 The Secret Life of Pets 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ralph_Breaks_the_Internet Ralph Breaks the Internet], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tangled Tangled], Brave, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mr._Peabody_&_Sherman Mr. Peabody & Sherman], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Good_Dinosaur The Good Dinosaur], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turbo_(film) Turbo], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monsters_University Monsters University], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Storks_(film) Storks], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Incredibles_2 Incredibles 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toy_Story_4 Toy Story 4], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Men_(film) X-Men], The Emoji Movie, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Penguins_of_Madagascar Penguins of Madagascar], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Angry_Birds_Movie_2 The Angry Birds Movie 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kung_Fu_Panda_3 Kung Fu Panda 3], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kung_Fu_Panda_2 Kung Fu Panda 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legend_of_the_Guardians:_The_Owls_of_Ga'Hoole Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_3 Cars 3], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minions_(film) Minions], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lorax_(film) The Lorax], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Finding_Dory Finding Dory], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stuart_Little_2 Stuart Little 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Despicable_Me_3 Despicable Me 3], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barnyard_(film) Barnyard], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rise_of_the_Guardians Rise of the Guardians], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lego_Movie_2:_The_Second_Part The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robots_(2005_film) Robots], Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2, Spider-Man 3, Ant-Man and the Wasp, Surf's Up, Deadpool 2, Scoob, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Rocky_and_Bullwinkle_(film) The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Man_3 Iron Man 3], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lion_King_(2019_film) The Lion King], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beauty_and_the_Beast_(2017_film) Beauty and the Beast], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man:_Into_the_Spider-Verse Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christopher_Robin_(film) Christopher Robin], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dumbo_(2019_film) Dumbo], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smallfoot_(film) Smallfoot], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cloudy_with_a_Chance_of_Meatballs_2 Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2], Chicken Little, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aladdin_(1992_Disney_film) Aladdin], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bedtime_Stories_(film) Bedtime Stories] were all considered for the roles of the characters: Gallery * Main article: Marvel City (film)/Gallery Tropes * Main article: Marvel City (film)/Tropes